Dreams
by TerraZeal
Summary: Dean dreams about Castiel, but is he really dreaming? Dean/Castiel, obviously. M for smut.


_**Author's Note:**_ _Come on, this rerun was too easy to write an extra scene for. Takes place at the very beginning and the end when Dean is dreaming about Cas (yes, he really does) and when Cas claims he doesn't have anything he wants to tell Dean. M for smut. Its Dean's dream. What do you expect? Completely out-of-canon Loki appearance. _

_Dreams_

Castiel moaned and writhed beneath Dean, in a pleasure he'd never thought possible. Yes, Cas knew he was only invading Dean's dream, but at the time, it really didn't seem to matter to him. It had appeared Dean was dreaming about him anyway. It only took a little power for Cas to take Dream-Cas's place. Dream-Cas seemed to be enjoying himself more lately than the real one, Cas thought. He gasped as Dean once against thrust himself inside the angel.

"Dean…stop…it isn't Dream-me that you're….making love to. Its really me. Really Castiel."

Dean licked Cas's chest hairs, nibbling his nipples. "I don't care what form of Cas you are. This is MY dream. In MY dreams, you're mine. So stop trying to argue and just go with it."

Cas sighed and let Dean continue to nibble on his naked nipples. Somehow he had gotten naked without realizing it. He'd entered the dream fully clothed. Damn Dean. He had something important to tell him. Something he couldn't be distracted from…but Dean was making damn sure he was distracted.

Cas could feel Dean inside him, his long length strong and hard. Cas couldn't help himself. He was hard for Dean. So hard. Dean squeezed him. "Doesn't this feel good, Cas? This is called sex, in case you didn't know that either. Its when two people care about each other and want to express their feelings beyond kissing and touching"

"It…feels….too good Dean. You have to stop. This is-" Dean shut him up by thrusting again, making Cas moan in pain and pleasure. Maybe this was what it was like to be human. In dreams, maybe he was human. He didn't know. All he knew was that in dreams, he had his Dean. Inside him, in so many ways. He still couldn't hold off telling him what he wanted to though. He wanted Dean to know. This love making was a distraction.

"Stop, Dean, stop!" He screamed it. Dean only thrust harder, faster. Cas's eyes rolled back in his head as a wave of ecstasy passed through him. He'd never felt anything like this in his true form, or that of his vessel. Something wet and slick, sticky was leaking from Cas's ass. What…? Oh. Cas flushed from either being so aroused or from being embarrassed, he didn't know. This dream was confusing. Still, it mustn't stop him from doing what he'd come here to do.

Dean lay on top of his angel, running his hands through Cas's slick, dark hair. He'd wanted this for so long, had dreamt it quite a few times. He snorted at the thought of this really being Cas. The angel was uptight and wouldn't just give in to him so quickly, or possess his dream-self in the midst of their intercourse. Or would he….? Dean giggled a little.

He'd had lucid dreams since he'd been a child. He could control what happened. Now that what he wanted was finished, his dream-self closed his eyes and appeared on a pier, fishing pole in hand. Something he'd always wanted to do with his father.

"He wanted to take you fishing too, you know. But avenging Mary was too much for him…"

A voice drew his attention away from the lake. Huh? At first he'd thought it was Castiel again. It was Chuck. That Prophet guy who wrote books about them. He sighed. This WAS a dream, of course, and they had recently run into the man. But why would Dean be dreaming about him? He was normally in control of his dreams.

"Dean, Dean, Dean….I'm not here to mess things up with you or….someone else. I'm just here to say that when Castiel says he has something important to tell you….well, listen, why don't you? You might like it." With that, Chuck vanished, leaving Dean alone on the fishing pier. Goddamn dreams. Unbeknownst to Dean, literally.

"Dean. We need to talk." Dean jerked, almost falling into his dream-lake. This time it WAS Castiel.

"What's up, Cas? What do you wanna talk about? Say, uh, if it really was you in my dream earlier…"

Castiel glared at him, as if daring him to further that conversation. "That…that wasn't me. It was a dream-version of me." Castiel wondered if this was considered a lie. It WAS technically a dream-version of himself. When nothing happened, he figured it wasn't a lie and continued. "Dean, we HAVE to talk. Privately."

"Dude, we're in my head. How much more private can you want?" He was a bit puzzled at Cas, who seemed to have a newfound habit of staring at him with soulful eyes, not those 'I can kill you if I blink' eyes.

"They…they could be listening. Meet me here. In this place. I would ask you to come alone, but you won't. You'll bring…Sam….with you." He almost sneered Sam's name, still apparently disliking the younger brother. Cas gave Dean a slip of paper.

Dean jerked awake. That was most certainly an odd dream….pleasant for sure at the start, but then Chuck had appeared getting mouthy about his mom, and then the supposed-real Cas had said they needed to talk and gave him some note he didn't even have time to look at before waking up. What the fuck?

_Owww…headache…where's my Tyleno-huh? _Dean blinked in an almost stupid manner. He had a slip of paper in his hand. Maybe the Cas in his dreams had been real? But that would mean...nah. He prodded his brother awake, who seemed to be having some sort of nightmare and looked sweaty and weak. Sam stirred, moaning lightly.

"Dean...what the fuck?"

"I had a dream. Cas was in it." Dean held up a hand attempting to wipe the annoyed look off Sam's face. "Not THAT kind of dream, dipshit." He lied, of course.

"In it, Cas gave me a paper with a location where he wanted us to meet him." _He didn't say anything about you,_ Dean thought, _just me_. _Cas doesn't want you there. _He decided not to tell Sam that part.

"So? You're the angel's bitch?" _No, he's MY bitch. _"No, Sam, this is something important. Cas wouldn't have invaded my perfectly happy dreams if it weren't." Still, it didn't explain why Chuck was there, and telling him about his mother and father. It didn't matter. He sighed.

**LATER**

After the Jimmy thing, and Cas possessing the little girl, Dean wasn't sure WHAT to think of Castiel anymore. When he had been sitting in the hospital, kissing him, he'd had no doubt whatsoever about his angel. Now...Castiel was acting just like the others. Just like Uriel again. A dick with wings.

Dean punched a nearby wall, hissing slightly and pulling back to examine his bleeding hand. Damn BRICK walls. They weren't the best things to punch when you were pissed. Castiel had changed...he wouldn't tell Dean what he'd wanted to in the dream. He said he was _their_ bitch again, basically. That he served no one but Heaven, making sure to add in, not even Dean.

"I lied. For the first time in my life, I lied."

Dean spun around. "Go away. Before I punch something besides a goddamn wall." Castiel was unflappable and just waited for Dean to calm down and hear his words.

"What the hell do you mean, you lied? You're, what, gonna fall the way Luci did?" Dean sneered at Cas and started to head back to he and Sam's hotel room.

"No, Dean. I didn't lie when I said I serve Heaven and that I don't serve man. I only lied when I said I don't serve you. I wasn't stricken down with lightning nor did I fly into a million flaming pieces, so I guess God is okay with it. Dean...I...after we...and that dream...it was me, with you. The real me. Not dream-me. I couldn't ever give up on you, stop..." Cas trailed off.

"Cas? Stop what? The Apocalypse? We're not gonna let-" Cas kissed Dean, far harsher than he had thought his soft, sweet angel was capable of before letting go, leaving Dean a little confused, but not completely unhappy.

"Stop loving you, Dean. I wanted us to talk privately because I didn't want Sam to know, not yet. I love you, Dean. The other angels know. They don't like it. They think it makes me...softer."

Dean grinned. "I don't think it does. I think it makes you just a little...harder..." He squeezed Cas's cock through his pants, causing the angel to merely make a grunting sound and lean forward into Dean's embrace, Cas's own hardness pressing against Dean's leg.

"Are we cool, then, man? You're not gonna wrath-of-heaven me or Sam and shit?"

Cas smiled. "No. Sam will not feel the wrath of heaven. You might, though."

As if in answer, Cas gripped Dean's cock with his unnatural strength, leaving them both gasping on the floor in front of motel.

Sam exited, wondering what his brother was doing, when he found Dean laying in a crumpled heap against the wall, pillows somehow propped under him as if from no where. Sam sighed. Weird shit again.

"You brother's got a buttbuddy!" Sam facepalmed. The Trickster had, of course, been killed several times, but it didn't stop dickface from appearing and annoying Sam from time to time. He turned and grabbed Loki by the throat.

"Go away. And you have absolutely no idea what you're talking about. Dean doesn't even have a relationship. With ANYONE! So stop bothering us."

Loki smirked. "Believe what you wanna believe, Sammy. I know the truth. Some day, you will too." Loki winked at Sam and blew him a kiss before he vanished, depriving Sam of the pleasure of shoving a knife into that asshole.


End file.
